


너때문에 미쳐된것 같아

by ReiLun



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Пиздострадания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiLun/pseuds/ReiLun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кажется, из-за тебя я сошёл с ума.</p>
            </blockquote>





	너때문에 미쳐된것 같아

-Доброе утро, Ари-я, - я улыбаюсь владелице кафе.  
-Доброе утро, вам как обычно?  
-Да, Эквадор, капучино с корицей, пожалуйста, - отвечаю я ей и гляжу на часы.   
У меня есть примерно семь минут на кофе, а потом нужно будет срочно бежать в студию. К сожалению, сегодня первыми придут клиенты из крупной корпорации, так что спокойного утра ждать не приходится.  
Я получаю свой кофе как раз в тот момент, когда дверь распахивается, и в помещение влетает взъерошенный парень в драных джинсах и драной же футболке. Он явно бежал сюда, и сейчас пытается отдышаться.   
-Ари, двойной эспрессо, с собой, - громко кричит он от самой двери.  
Я невольно разглядываю его.   
Вообще, я не большой фанат подобного стиля одежды. Я предпочитаю носить рубашки, брюки, не_драные джинсы и самые обычные футболки по размеру.  
Мистер «Двойной эспрессо» же явно совершенно свободно себя чувствует в столь неприглядной одежде. И, как ни странно, мне даже нравится это. Не дырки на его штанах, конечно, а его внешний вид в целом. Мне даже начинает казаться, что это – некий элемент его личной разновидности свободы. Самое время начать завидовать.  
Почувствовав на себе мой взгляд, он целых три секунды рассматривает меня, а затем, встряхнув лохматой головой, хватает свой кофе и выбегает за дверь, выкрикнув на прощание хозяйке «спасибо!».  
-Он всегда забывает заплатить утром и заносит деньги после работы, - доверительно сообщает мне Ари с улыбкой.  
Я пожимаю плечами и неторопливо допиваю свой кофе. 

 

С мистером Двойной Эспрессо мы видимся каждый день.  
По утрам я заказываю капучино в кафешке, а когда я выпиваю половину чашки, в заведение влетает он, с растрёпанными волосами, в вызывающей одежде… Каждый раз он громко требует двойной эспрессо и, получив его, как правило убегает на работу, не заплатив.  
Иногда он остаётся, чтобы выпить свой кофе, сидя за барной стойкой. Тогда он безостановочно болтает с хозяйкой кафе или с другими клиентами. Если же в кафе не с кем поговорить, он болтает по телефону. Каждый раз, когда он заходит, я невольно обращаю на него внимание. Я отмечаю, во что он одет, с кем он разговаривает или где садиться. Иногда мы молча киваем друг другу в знак приветствия, но никогда не разговариваем.

 

В таком духе прошло почти полгода. Но однажды, в самом начале осени, мистер Двойной эспрессо не пришёл.   
Поначалу я не придал этому особого значения, просто равнодушно отметил, что его не было в тот день. Наверное, он просто опаздывал больше, чем обычно.   
Однако за всю неделю он так ни разу и не появился, поэтому я решил, что он заболел.

 

С тех пор прошло ещё девять дней. Я, как обычно, пью свой утренний капучино, сидя спиной к двери. Утро выдалось пасмурным, поэтому в кафе было необыкновенно людно. Летом люди старались перехватить айс-кофи по пути, не заходя в помещение. Сейчас же пить на ходу ледяной кофе было крайне неуместно.  
Входная дверь в очередной раз хлопает.  
-Двойной эспрессо, с собой! – слышу я чей-то голос и резко оборачиваюсь.  
От двери к стойке идёт только что вошедший мужчина. На вид ему около тридцати, волосы у него угольно-чёрные, хотя виски уже поседели. Он одет в костюм и пальто.  
«Не он», отмечаю про себя я, испытывая лёгкое чувство разочарования.  
Странно, почему?

 

Весь день я был чертовски занят, так что у меня совершенно вылетела из головы утренняя сцена, однако под вечер, когда я лёг в кровать, я вспомнил о произошедшем. Я тщетно пытался уснуть, отгонял от себя вновь и вновь всплывавшую в голове фразу «двойной эспрессо, с собой», но всё было бесполезно. Раз за разом я возвращался в мыслях к сегодняшнему утру. Раз за разом я представлял, как я, обернувшись, увидел не незнакомца в костюме и пальто, а парня в драных джинсах и футболке.  
Я ворочался без сна всю ночь, а утром встал совершенно разбитый, проклиная всё на свете. Я не мог понять причины своего невроза, но надеялся, что сегодняшний день будет настолько загружен, что я просто не буду успевать думать об этом.  
Так и получилось. На работе был полный завал, поэтому освободился я только ближе к полуночи. За весь день я даже не успел толком поесть, так что и думать забыл о парне, чьим неизменным заказом был двойной эспрессо.  
Но, несмотря на адскую усталость, я так и не смог уснуть. Всю ночь я провёл где-то на грани между сном и явью, то проваливаясь в полудрёму, то просыпаясь и глядя в окно. Мне казалось, что в комнате слишком душно, но даже открытое окно не спасало. Меня мог разбудить любой посторонний звук. Трижды я вставал, чтобы закрыть кран в ванной, выкинуть шуршащий от сквозняка пакет или выключить свет в кухне, потому что он мешал мне уснуть. Каждый раз я находил причину, из-за которой, как мне казалось, меня мучила бессонница. Но каждый раз, устранив причину, я всё равно ложился и не мог уснуть.  
Неудивительно, что с утра я вышел из дома позже обычного, не успел выпить кофе, опоздал на работу… К тому же, я был совершенно бесполезен. Весь день я едва справлялся со своими обязанностями, потому что регулярно выпадал из реальности. Даже уснул во время обеденного перерыва, положив голову на стол в своём кабинете.  
Справедливо рассудив, что так дальше продолжаться не может, вечером я зашёл в аптеку за снотворным.   
Не сказать, что я спал, как убитый, но это было лучше, чем ничего. С утра я чувствовал себя не особо хорошо, но на ходу не засыпал, и ладно.

 

Следующие две недели я жил, как в тумане. Я приходил по утрам в кафе со смешанными чувствами. Меня полностью захватывали раздражение, неясное томление и робкая надежда на то, что всё-таки именно сегодня я снова увижу мистера Двойной эспрессо. Но время шло, а сегодня всё не наступало.  
Я чувствовал, что мир вокруг меня ни капли не изменился, мои дела по-прежнему шли достаточно хорошо, но мне постоянно не хватало чего-то. Я был взрывоопасен. Срывался на друзьях, соседях, сотрудниках и на всех окружающих меня людей, стоило им только дать мне повод.  
Я и не думал, что я могу так плохо себя чувствовать из-за такой мелочи. Я знаю, что не могу жить без чашки кофе по утрам. Но, как выяснилось, теперь у меня стало одной вредной привычкой больше.  
Я силился понять, почему меня так зацепило отсутствие кого-то, кого я даже толком не знал. Да не то, что не знал, мы и не разговаривали-то никогда. Но тем не менее…  
Я начал старательно всматриваться в прохожих, останавливал взгляд на каждом, кто хоть отдалённо мне напоминал того парня, но все они неизменно раздражали меня. Мне вообще никогда не нравились люди в неаккуратной одежде. Молодёжный стиль никогда не был мне понятен. Однако, по неясной мне самому причине, именно мистер Двойной эспрессо выглядел органично в каждом из своих чёртовых вызывающих костюмах.  
Восстанавливая в памяти его образ, я понимал, что он никогда не вызывал у меня раздражения своим внешним видом, громкими разговорами или манерой речи. Я сам всегда предпочитал общаться вежливо со всеми, вне зависимости от ситуации, зачастую разговаривая с приятелями на вечеринках в преувеличенно вежливом стиле, чем неизменно вызывал их недоумение. Он же, напротив, с любым незнакомцем, вне зависимости от возраста, говорил просто, почти нахально. Почти…

 

Я трясу головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли. На совещании надо думать о работе, а не о посторонних вещах. Кажется, мои размышления всерьёз могут помешать мне жить дальше.  
После работы я решаю идти домой пешком. От моего дома до работы часа полтора пешим ходом, так что это не смертельно. Автобусы всё равно уже не ходят, метро закрыто, а такси едут заполненные. Вечер пятницы… Все спешат куда-то, чтобы развеяться, немного отдохнуть. Занятно, но меня редко тянет к таким развлечениям, как ночные клубы или посиделки в баре.  
Я неторопливо бреду по тротуару, разглядывая прохожих, витрины и здания, встречающиеся мне по пути.  
Кажется, в последнее время я движусь по жизни всё медленнее и медленнее… Я думал об этом достаточно, чтобы понять: всё это потому, что мне не хватает чего-то покрепче. Например, двойного эспрессо.   
Невозможно отрицать, что утренние встречи с ним меня встряхивали, держали в тонусе и заставляли двигаться быстрее. Он превратился для меня в наркотик. В детстве я смотрел телепередачу, в которой рассказывали, что кофеин вызывает привыкание. Вот теперь я, кажется, ощутил это в полной мере.  
От дурных привычек надо избавляться.

 

Следующие десять дней я пил кофе прямо на рабочем месте, покупая его то в одной, то в другой забегаловке по пути, но так ни разу и не зашёл в кафе. Каждое утро внутренний голос нашёптывал мне, что всё же самый вкусный кофе продают именно там. А ещё в кафе приятный вид из окна. К тому же, я знаком с хозяйкой. Она, наверное, гадает, почему я исчез.   
Я слушал его, кивал и шёл за кофе в Старбакс. Но принципиально ничего не изменилось.  
Я всё чаще злился на себя. Надо же, так легко потерял равновесие. Тряпка.  
Но через десять дней я сдался и снова начал ходить в ту самую кафешку. Ари не сказала ни слова по поводу моего отсутствия, только улыбнулась, заметив, что «давненько никто не заказывал утро капучино».  
Как и следовало ожидать, мистер Двойной эспрессо так и не объявился.   
«Ну и не больно-то он мне и нужен», подумал я.  
И правда, жизнь потихоньку налаживалась. Я вспоминал о нём хорошо, если раз в три дня, так что считал, что моё временное помешательство окончательно сойдёт на нет к концу года.  
Но однажды вечером, где-то в начале ноября, я увидел его прямо перед собой. 

 

Вот он, идёт достаточно быстро, засунув руки в карманы куртки, на джинсах видно несколько дыр и, я почти не сомневаюсь, на футболке под курткой я бы тоже смог обнаружить парочку, если бы он повернулся ко мне лицом.  
Поначалу мы шли в одну сторону, так что я не сразу заметил, что следую за ним, пропустив нужный мне поворот.  
Я передумал кучу всего. Я рассчитывал, стоит ли мне поздороваться с ним, или, может, взять его номер, но в итоге договорился с собой, что просто кивну ему, если он меня заметит.  
А на одном из перекрёстков он оборачивается, чтобы осмотреться, и я понимаю, что это совершенно незнакомый мне человек.  
Пожалуй, такого разочарования я не испытывал ещё никогда в своей жизни. Я застываю, не находя в себе сил идти вперёд, как раз тогда, когда цвет светофора сменяется на зелёный.   
Люди, переходящие дорогу, обходят меня с обеих сторон. Кто-то задевает моё плечо, пробуждая меня от моего оцепенения.   
Обидно. Я осматриваюсь, пытаясь понять, где я. Магазин, бар, остановка автобуса…  
Не так уж я далеко ушёл, кстати, всего пару кварталов лишних намотал, следуя за незнакомцем.   
Я решаю зайти в бар, раз уж всё равно я оказался здесь.

 

В баре царит атмосфера почти праздничная. Здесь шумно, весело, ярко. В полутёмном помещении почти невозможно разобрать лиц людей, однако, пробиваясь к стойке, я слышу до боли знакомое «двойной эспрессо!». Ошибиться невозможно. Именно этот голос я слышал каждый день на протяжении почти семи месяцев.  
Я оборачиваюсь, ища глазами источник звука.   
Ну да, вон он, сидит за столиком, неподалёку от меня, болтает по телефону. Хотя нет, уже закончил, судя по всему. Я направляюсь к его столику. Мозг, по всей видимости, отказался сотрудничать со мной, потому что в голове абсолютно пусто. Нет никаких мыслей. Всё просто.   
-Добрый вечер, я…  
-А, привет, мистер Капучино. Я тебя сразу узнал, - говорит он, принимая из рук официантки чашку с кофе.  
-Пак Ючон, вообще-то, - улыбаюсь я.  
-Ага. Ким ДжунСу, - рассеяно отвечает он.  
-Следил за мной? – пытливо смотрит на меня.  
От такого вопроса я теряюсь и стою, молча хлопая глазами, не в силах придумать какой-нибудь остроумный ответ. Видя моё лицо, Ким ДжунСу начинает смеяться громко, от всей души. Я тоже улыбаюсь, наконец-то до меня доходит, что это просто шутка.  
-Пойдём, тут слишком шумно, - он встаёт и направляется к выходу, по пути расплачиваясь с официанткой.  
Мы вместе выходим на улицу. Какое-то время мы идём молча. Моё сердце стучит как бешенное. До меня только сейчас начинает доходить, что именно я сделал. Ещё с годик назад я бы скорее умер в сомнениях и вопросах «а как?», а теперь даже не задумался ни на секунду, прежде чем подойти.  
Я бездумно следую за ним, не разбирая дороги. Поэтому, когда он резко останавливается, я выныриваю из своего сумрачного состояния и удивлённо оглядываюсь.   
Мы находимся в пустом парке. Он оборачивается и некоторое время пытливо смотрит на меня, но, когда я собираюсь спросить его о причине такого поведения, делает шаг и касается своими губами моих.  
Я отвечаю на поцелуй, а он начинает гладить мою шею. У меня кружится голова, и сердце стучит в ушах.  
-Здесь неподалёку есть отель… - начинает он, но я перебиваю его коротким «идём».  
Он улыбается. Все десять минут пути до отеля он держит меня за руку и беспрерывно болтает о каких-то совершенно незначительных вещах. Я слушаю его, но не слышу, что он говорит. Лишь завороженно рассматриваю его лицо. Мне начинает казаться, что это сон. Просто сладкий эротический кошмар. А сейчас обязательно должна начаться мистическая часть: заброшенный отель, странные голоса, шорохи…  
Но отель оказался самым обыкновенным: чистые небольшие комнаты, в которых были лишь стол со стульями, большая кровать, а в ванной комнате едва ли можно было уместиться вдвоём. Правда, большего нам сейчас и не нужно было.

 

Выпив чашку утреннего кофе, я шёл на работу. Верхние пуговицы рубашки были расстёгнуты, к тому же, вопреки обыкновению, я не заправил её в брюки.   
Несмотря на пасмурную погоду и мелкий дождик, моё настроение было вполне себе летним. Я был готов свернуть горы. И пару материков сдвинуть с места в придачу.  
Моё сердце грели слова, сказанные ДжунСу сегодня утром перед тем, как мы оба разошлись по своим делам.

 

P.S.  
Девушка, сидящая рядом с хозяйкой кафе, удивленно посмотрела на Ари. Только что к стойке подошли двое парней. МинСу до конца была уверена, что они даже незнакомы, просто вошли в кафешку одновременно.  
Ари же молча поставила перед ними две чашки кофе: капучино и двойной эспрессо.  
Они пили свой кофе, сидя за барной стойкой и не глядя друг на друга. Капучино допил раньше и, поставив пустую чашку на стол, подошёл ко второму парню почти вплотную. Они обменялись буквально парой фраз, но МинСу не расслышала, о чём именно они говорили. Единственное, что она поняла, это то, что Капучино о чём-то спрашивал того, второго юношу. Затем парень, пьющий двойной эспрессо, кивнул. Капучино пожал плечами и, расплатившись за кофе, ушёл.  
Парень в драных джинсах сидел, глядя в одну точку, ещё какое-то время, а затем допил свой кофе залпом и встал.   
-왜요? – услышала МинСу оклик от дверей и обернулась.  
Тот парень вернулся, и теперь стоял в дверях, выжидательно глядя на своего приятеля.  
-너때문에 미쳐됐어, - спокойно ответил тот, подходя к нему и целуя его в губы.  
-Что это было?- спросила МинСу у сестры.  
-А, это… это долгая история,- небрежно ответила Ари.  
На столе рядом друг с другом остались стоять две пустых чашки: бокал из-под Капучино и чашка, в которой был Двойной Эспрессо.


End file.
